For The Dead Travel Fast
by Bayley Storme
Summary: "Do you believe in destiny? That even the powers of time can be altered for a single purpose? That the luckiest man who walks on this earth is the one who finds... true love?" You may be surprised to learn that Dracula's name was indeed, Erik.
1. Prologue

_1462_

The sun came over the horizon as the last solider was impaled upon a spike. Blood dripped down to the unearthed ground in a steady rhythm, pooling under the shadow of the man's body. I watched as it fell, as I lost the new substance that I so craved. In anger, I grabbed one of my fellow soldiers and shoved him towards the body. He gasped in fear, quivering as he dutifully brought the chalice stained red under the stream. It began to fill with the man's blood and I watched with anticipation, my body craving what it held. The young man who had been loyal to me and my cause was now only that of a few that I had originally. The war had lasted far longer than I had anticipated but the violence of war was not what drove away my men. The fear of their master brought many of them to their death however, I could not find it within my self to care.

The chalice began to overflow, the crimson substance now dripping. I ripped it away from the man and brought it to my lips, sighing in relief as the burning began to subside in my throat. The few men who still stood beside me watched with wide eyes as the chalice was tipped back and I had consumed all it had held. I dropped it at the man's feet and he looked down at it, still quivering with fear. I smirked, drawing my sword from its sheath and pressed the flat of it under the man's chin. He gasped and slowly looked up at me. He looked in his early twenties, his eyes still held some innocence but I had done well to rid him of it. I grinned down at him, my teeth stained red from blood.

"We are victorious, you are alive…I am dead." I laughed which only made the boy whimper in fear. "You shall be rewarded, for I am your King now." I moved the sword back to my side and looked at the dozen or so men that still stood by. "I AM YOUR KING NOW!" They stared and then slowly bowed before me. I grinned and closed my eyes, feeling the accession of power course through my veins. The sun continued to climb over head and the warmth pierced the skin upon my face. Armor clad still, I began to feel uncomfortable. It felt far too warm so soon, stifling almost. My breath became hitched as my body stirred and I swear I could hear the faint cries of my beloved. It was only a few seconds yet it felt like minutes to me as I gathered my senses. My eyes snapped open and my men watched wearily. "Elisabeta…"

I commanded my men and we took off at full force on the journey home where my wife would be awaiting. It had been well over a year since I had gazed upon her beauty and the longing for her touch drove me on. Elisabeta was the epitome of beauty and there was nothing more powerful on this earth than our love. I pictured her locks of black cascading hair, her umber eyes that captivated my own. The luscious curves of her body and the tenderness of her touch. The way she fit perfectly under my chin and against my body. I swore that as soon as I returned from war that I would never leave her again. The fires of hell could not keep us apart for she was my soul.

We had a long trip ahead of us, well over a fortnight but with the determination I held to hold my Elisabeta once again, we made it within half of that time. My men and our horses were beyond exhausted but I did not care. When my home came over the horizon, I whipped my horse and drove it to the brink of its final capabilities. The gray stone of the citadel that was fast approaching was a welcoming sight, a familiar one. Once my father's home before he was murdered by our enemies, now belonged to me as I had slaughtered every last one of them. The night was soon to follow, the sun disappearing over the Carpathian Mountains. I had left my men behind in my eagerness to arrive home. The wind chill as we climbed began to bite at my skin. I dared not put on my helmet now, needing the last of the light to reach home. Just as the sun was lost over the peaks, I reached the familiar iron gates. "LET ME IN!" I roared at the guards. They were shocked to see me but quickly did as they were told. I raced in on my horse, each servant and guard staring. I quickly got down from my steed and ran up the steps of my home. "Elisabeta! My love!" I called out and pulled off my armor as I hurried along the corridors looking for her. The chambers were empty, with a frown I searched the dinning hall and the gardens where she so loved to ponder but I did not find my wife. The castle was oddly quiet and deserted which made my chest pound in concern. I had one last place to look, the chapel. Using what energy I had left after the trials of my year, I burst through the chapel doors, "Elisabeta!"

The chapel was far more crowded than I had anticipated. Three men of the cloth stood there, citing prayers, the only light coming from the numerous candles around the room. I froze as I came upon a sight that I had only imagined in nightmares. There, on the chapel floor, lay my love. She was soaked to the bone and blood spilled from her lifeless lips. My heart all but seemed to stop as I trudged forward and fell to my knees. With shaking hands I took hers, tears quickly falling down my cheeks. Upon her lay a letter in her script and I took it, barely able to read in my sorrow.

 _I cannot go on as I have received word of my husbands death. Life is not life at all without my love…My darling, we shall meet in the afterlife._

 _Elisabeta D._

The words cut through me like a knife and I cried out in pain. I took her body in my arms and wept for the loss of my love…my life. The men approached quietly in pause of their prayers. "She has taken her own life, fell to her death in the river below…that is against God's will. She will not be given grace with such a sin." His words filled me with such rage that I began to shake. I laid her down gently and stood, looking at the man with such hate as I had never felt before. My hand touched the hilt of my blade and I stalked towards them, "You did not save her! You are no men of God! To let her take her own life!" The men backed up until they were pressed against the closest wall.

"It was her doing…we were powerless to do otherwise! She received word from your enemies of your death…"

"MY DEATH? INDEED, I AM DEAD! AS YOU SHALL BE AS WELL!" I drew my sword and held it to them. Two of the men began to pray as they closed their eyes, the man in front stood strong but his eyes betrayed his fear.

"Murder is a sin-"

"I RENOUNCE YOUR GOD!" With a cry, the men fell one by one, the crimson substance that I had well become acquainted with began to pool around their bodies. Blood stained my own skin as I sank back down to my Elisabeta and took her into my arms.


	2. For The Dead Travel Fast

_1897_

 _London_

A cry was heard in the night. The young woman of only twenty woke from a nightmare, of what she could not recall, she only remembered red eyes that seemed to be watching her even now…Shaking in fear, she lit the candle that sat at her bedside and pulled on a shaw to keep her warm. She quietly made her way to the kitchen where she put on a kettle. She looked out of the window above the sink, peering at the moonlit gardens. They were surrounded by fog and it made her uneasy as she couldn't seem to look away. The girl stared and gasped as she swore she saw a shadow of a man cross over one of the hedges. "Christine?"

She jumped and turned around, gripping the sink behind her. "Oh! Meg! You gave me a terrible fright." The blonde woman of equal age opposite her frowned and came forward, placing her own candle down beside Christine's.

"What are you doing up at such an hour? In the kitchens no less." Meg frowned and placed her hand on Christine's arm tenderly.

"I had a dream…I cannot seem to go back to sleep. I was making some ginger tea-"

"That's why we have the maids Chrissy, you are my guest and I will not have you lifting a finger."

"It's quite all right Meg. I don't mind."

"Well, if you insist, make me a cup." She grinned and they both giggled. Once they gathered their tea and a few biscuits on a tray, they both retired to Christine's room and sat on the bed like they did as children.

Christine sipped her tea and finally started to relax, "What are you doing up at this hour then?"

Meg blushed a bit, "Couldn't sleep." She played with the spoon in her cup.

"Why not?" She laughed and playfully squeezed Meg's covered knee. "Spill!"

"All right, all right!" She giggled. "Oh, I am so very naughty. I had only just got home half an hour ago!" Christine gasped and set down her cup.

"Where have you been off to?"

"Well, I…I met someone for a stroll…" She bit her lip to hide her grin but it was still obvious that she was ecstatic. Christine was shocked but she waited for Meg's response. "Quincey Morris…"

"Oh! That Texan you told me about? That is positively scandalous!" Christine couldn't help but laugh and pick up her cup again.

"We didn't do a thing! I swear!" Meg took a bite of a biscuit and took a minute before speaking again, "Well…besides kiss." Christine gasped and they both laughed, "He's just so…exotic. He has been all over the world and imagine what he has seen and yet…he wants to spend time with me!" She gushed and laid her head on Christine's lap and looked up at her. "It may be terribly wrong but I do like him, very much so. I am expecting a marriage proposal." Christine giggled and played with Meg's long silken hair. "That way we can both be married. Wouldn't that just be perfect! Quincey and I…you and Raoul." She sighed happily.

"Raoul didn't want me to come here you know? He believes if I spend too much time with aristocracy that I will become too accustomed to the rich life. He's afraid and I know it too well that I will find someone new while I stay with you Meg. He's a silly man, I love him far too much for that to ever happen." She sighed and Meg sat up again. "I miss him already…two weeks is far too long when we were supposed to have been married soon."

"He will be back before you know it." Meg assured her and picked up the tray. "We should get some rest, I will see you in the morning." Meg went off and Christine tried to calm her mind enough to sleep. She thought of Raoul and slowly began to drift off.

* * *

 _Transylvania_

The journey from London to Transylvania was a long one. It gave Raoul time to plan out his future with his bride to be. He knew it devastated Christine that he leave so suddenly when they were about to be married but it was going to assure his financial stability. He was off to meet a man by the name Dracula who was interested in buying numerous properties around London. In his letter, he spoke of money not being an issue which excited Raoul, knowing that he would make his boss happy and in return, it would make him a partner in their firm. He wanted to provide for Christine and that was why he was on his way to a land he had never been.

He took the train as far as he could and from there, he was taken in a carriage that held gypsies who kindly took him through the Carpathian Mountains. It was rather cold and he was glad to have shelter as they wound their way through. They came to an abrupt stop some hours later and the gypsies motioned him to exit the carriage. "Are we here already?" He grabbed his bags and stepped out and looked around with a frown. They were in the middle of nowhere! On some mountain road, no castle in sight. One of the gypsies reached out and handed him a crucifix which made him frown as he took it. In very broken English the gypsy spoke to him, "For the dead travel fast."

The carriage took off, leaving him to the cold air of the Carpathian's. The second the carriage was out of sight, wolves began to howl. They were numerous and far too close for comfort. Raoul looked around in fear and gasped as he saw one just off the road, staring at him with its teeth bared. Raoul froze in fear and to his relief, another carriage began to approach only the sight of it didn't ease him by much. The entire coach was black and the driver was clad in what looked like a black coat layered with scales in mind. It was odd and the man's head was covered as well. He didn't say a word but stopped to let Raoul in. This must have been Dracula's coach as he mentioned in his letter. The man reached out with skeletal gloved fingers and pushed Raoul to the carriage. Once inside, his fears did not ease but he was glad to be out of reach of the wolves. He looked out the window and was shocked to see the wolves following alongside the carriage.

Raoul was eager to be safely inside of Dracula's home however, his mind quickly changed when they came upon the castle. It looked as though it had not been cared for in centuries. Fallen rock and broken towers, windows open to the cold and the stone long withered away. The carriage crossed the gates of the castle and Raoul tentatively got out and held his bags tightly. Ever so slowly he walked up the steps to the door which opened as he approached it. This sent his heart racing, seeing no one there to open it. He stopped before entering as a shadow cascaded over the entrance. A man stepped into view only he was no man that Raoul had ever seen. He knew instantly that it was Dracula.

The man grinned in greeting but there was something menacing about it. He held a lamp by long skeletal hands. He was impossibly tall and thin but far older than Raoul expected. His mismatched blue eyes were sunken in and shadowed, his face looked as if it could melt off any second. He was clad in a suit of black with a long train of a red satin cape. His hair was jet black, slicked against his skull as if it were plaster. Dracula bowed in greeting. "Welcome to my home, please. Come in."

Raoul took a deep breath and stepped past the threshold. "It is an honor to meet you Count." He bowed his head politely.

"Please…call me Erik." He smirked and led him further inside. "I trust that your journey was not too tiring. I have supper for you…"

"Thank you, I am starving."

They walked further into the castle that was just as worn down as the outside. It was still elaborately decorated but it seemed that everything were centuries old. Raoul was led to the dinning hall where there was a meal waiting. "Would you like some wine?" The old man picked up the bottle and poured it in his glass. "You will forgive me…I have already dinned and I do not drink…wine." He smirked again which made Raoul uneasy but he was terribly hungry after his journey. They both sat, "I hope you will enjoy your stay…your predecessor did until his untimely spout of insanity." He almost seemed to smirk at that and Raoul swallowed hard.

His predecessor was a Mr. Renfield who had this case before him. While abroad he had suffered from an attack of some sort and was incapable of taking the account on. In his place, Raoul was sent. He could almost understand the insanity already, there was something about this place that gave him chills.

After supper, Erik led Raoul to his chambers. "I hope this will be satisfactory…this may not be London but I have seen to give you proper accommodations. I ask that you do not wander about the castle. It is old and may take to your wandering the wrong way." He smirked once again and bowed to Raoul as he made his exit. The long train of his cape trailed behind after him and Raoul sat down uneasily. He was exhausted and tried to crawl into the unfamiliar bed and sleep. It smelled of dust and mold which made him frown in disgust. He hoped if he got Erik to sign the deeds to his new properties, that he could leave within a day.


	3. The Children of the Night

Chapter 2

* * *

 _Transylvania_

It was only as the sun came creeping over the horizon did Raoul finally come to rest. The howling of the wolves and the creaking of the castle kept him awake throughout the night. The threadbare blankets that he held on to tightly smelled of mold and dust. He longed for the embrace of Christine and the comfort of his own bed. He was plagued with nightmares of his new friend Erik. Glowing red eyes and bone chilling cold that were his hands upon Raoul's skin. He woke with a start only a few hours later. The sun was overhead now and brought the room he slept in, to look only that much worse. Erik had mentioned a staff, did he not? Surly they were never in this room with the despicable look of it. He would have to have a word with his friend about it.

Raoul sat up and rubbed his face in exhaustion. Stubble began to form and he made a mental note to shave that night before bed. He quickly threw on his clothes to keep out the chill and even adorned his jacket. Tentatively, Raoul made his way down the numerous stair cases, careful of the broken steps and banisters. Why would someone of such wealth continue to live in such ruins? He was surprised to find a meal already awaiting him in the dinning hall and yet no sight of Erik.

After finishing his meal, Raoul began to wander around, looking for the devil himself. He did not want to stay in Transylvania longer than need be, especially since his soon-to-be wife was awaiting his return. His thoughts turned to Christine as he continued to explore his surroundings. He found many doors which were locked and his curiosity thrived. There were two wooden doors with broken stained glass, held up by planks which had been nailed to the doors. He frowned, pulling at the handles but to no avail. It very much reminded him of a chapel and he wanted nothing more than to see the inside. Why would Erik go to such lengths as to nail the chapel shut?

Raoul continued to wander until he was utterly exhausted with his few hours of rest in the early morning. He retired to his room, having not seen Erik once in his adventures, nor a staff member. He was feeling unsteady as he laid upon the bed once more to rest his eyes.

When he woke again, it was evening and the door to his chambers were open. He got up, still fully clothed and made his way out and down the corridor. The walls were lit with lamps as he continued to the dinning hall, hoping for some tea. He paused as he entered the room, seeing Erik there adorned in black, except for his blood red vest that he wore under his jacket. "Good evening, my friend. Take your seat, I have your supper ready." He smirked and it made Raoul shiver. He took his seat, Erik uncomfortably close as he placed a plate before his guest. "I do apologize for my disappearance today…I had business to attend to."

"Business?" Raoul ate slowly, examining his food before each bite. He tried not to look directly in to Erik's eyes. They never left his own.

"Yes. I do hope that we can complete our business this evening." He steepled his fingers and continued to look at him intently.

"I have everything ready and accounted for. I only need a few signatures from you."

"Perfect," He purred and it sent shivers down Raoul's spine. "I do look forward to seeing your country."

"May I ask…why is it that you have bought so many properties around central London?"

"Investments." He chuckled almost sinisterly and sat back in his chair. "I have been watching your city for some time. These locations of which I have acquired will be worth far more than the few coins I am paying. I see it paying off rather soon." He nearly laughed and it made Raoul worry.

"I shall go and get my papers then." He stood up and pushed the chair back in.

"You will find me in my study. Where all business should be finalized, should it not?" He strode off rather elegantly and Raoul took a deep breath to settle himself as he went to gather the contracts.

Raoul paused before entering Erik's study. The door swung open, seemingly on its own accord. Erik was sitting behind a desk that looked nearly a century old. "Sit…" Raoul somehow got his feet to move, his heart pounding out of his chest. Sitting opposite of Erik, he pulled out the contracts.

"I will need you to sign two copies…one for my office and another for yourself." Erik pulled out a black quill and red ink. Raoul found it rather morbid but he would not object to the mad man. It was all rather quick and Raoul eagerly took his copies. "Now that our business is complete…" He paused as his eyes wandered down to Raoul's open brief case. There lay a picture of his bride-to-be. If there were indeed a heart beating in his chest, it would have stopped as his eyes fell upon the picture. The face, the eyes, none of it could be mistaken. That was indeed the face of his Elisabeta. He reached forward and grasped the pictures in his skeletal hands, swiftly sitting back in his own seat. "Who is this…" He spoke softly, in a way in which Roaul had never heard from Erik.

"My fiancee…Christine. We are to be wed upon my return…" Erik ran a finger across her jaw and over her hair. She had returned in another life. His Elisabeta was alive and in London! He must see her…Roaul pulled him from his thoughts.

"Were you married Count?"

"Married?" He whispered with such solemnness, "Yes…once. She died." A tear began to trickle down his cheek as he gazed upon her face. "Do you believe in destiny?"

"Destiny, sir?"

"That time is altered for a single purpose. True love…is reserved for the luckiest of men." He paused and seemed to collect his thoughts, this was indeed, the most human that Raoul had ever witnessed of Erik.

"I was hoping to head back to London by morning." Perhaps this moment of weakness was his way out.

"So soon?" Erik frowned and got up, circling around to the back of Raoul's chair which made him tense up. "I would like you to stay."

"F-For how much longer…?"

"A months time." Erik purred close to his ear, his horrible breath brushing against Raoul's neck.

"A month?! I must object, I-"

"Do you not work for me now Monsieur de Changy!" His voice escalated with surprising force and it made Raoul shake in fear.

"Y-Yes…a months time…very well…" He was like a child in fear of his father after wrong doing.

"I do hope that you forgive me…to keep you from your bride." He placed the picture down upon Raoul's briefcase and left with a faint chuckle. It made Raoul shiver and Erik was gone, leaving Raoul to write.

 _Christine,_

 _I am writing to inform you that I must extend my stay here in Transylvania until a months time. You are forever in my thoughts._

 _Love, Raoul_

Raoul sighed as he sealed the envelopes to Christine and his manager. He had no doubt that Erik would read them so he did not disclose the fear he felt and the inhuman aspects of his captor. Yes, Erik was indeed his captor. Raoul had been afraid to say no to Erik, in fear that he would be locked in a room with no chance of escaping.

After his bath, Raoul began to shave in the only mirror he could find in the entire castle. It was behind a curtain in his room and it was so old, he could barely see what he was doing but it would suffice. He ran the blade carefully over his cheek, trying not to knick the skin. He had been doing rather well until a hand was placed on his shoulder. In fear he yelped and accidentally cut himself, a small trickle of blood falling down his neck. He turned to see Erik striding into the room, no where near his person. His heart was racing as Erik strode right up to him, he turned back towards the mirror, confused as to why he hadn't seen Erik in the reflection. In that instant, Erik saw the mirror behind Raoul and with a surprising growl, the mirror shattered into unusable pieces. Raoul jumped in surprised and Erik reached forward and took the blade from him.

"Do be careful…you cannot imagine how dangerous it can be…" He turned from Raoul and ran the blade over his tongue, shuddering with desire as he tasted the fresh blood. Erik quickly turned back to him and held out a hand, "The letters I requested?"

Raoul hesitantly handed them over and Erik looked at each of them, "Good…" He slipped them inside the pocket of his cloak. Reaching around Raoul, his body uncomfortably close, Erik cleaned off the blade in the basin Raoul was using. Ever so slowly, Erik placed the blade at Raoul's throat and began to stroke upwards, continuing his shaving. "I urge you to stay in your room…this castle has many bad memories…you will not sleep anywhere else."

It was a threat and Raoul knew that, "I'm sure I understand…." Erik continued to shave but paused as the crucifix Raoul wore, reflected on the blade. There was a growl and almost, hiss, that emitted from Erik which made Raoul quickly dart away in fear. Erik still held the blade and pointed it at Raoul.

"Do not put your faith into such trinkets!" Raoul hesitantly grabbed the crucifix and held it tightly in his hand. Erik seemed to calm down and gave him a look that was meant to be calming. "We are in Transylvania…and our ways are not your ways…I am sure-to you-there have been many strange occurrences…"

Raoul snapped at Erik, fear and desperation coursing through him, "I have seen many strange things! Bloody wolves chasing the carriage!" Almost as if on queue, they began to howl. There were many…perhaps dozens down below.

Erik chuckled and sighed with pleasure, "The children of the night…what sweet music they make."

"Music? Those animals!" He glanced towards the window and when he looked back, Erik's cape was trailing through the threshold. The door began to close upon his exit, with no hand in assistance. Raoul's eyes widened in fear and he slowly turned back towards the window. The wolves were there upon the castle grounds. He opened the window to get a better look, they seemed to all be gathering there. Red caught his eye, he turned to look on the far castle wall, to see Erik climbing down it! His heart began to pound as he watched this monster, defy the very laws of gravity and climb face down the wall like a spider. He let out an inhuman growl that seemed to resinate with the wolves. Raoul quickly closed the window and grabbed a lantern. He had done as Erik asked and wrote the letters but he would not stay here without a fight.

Raoul knew that he was indeed, a prisoner.


End file.
